


The Girl With Red Eyes

by slytherinrules110



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 10th degree black belt, A lot of Leather, Beer, Blades, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Chocolate, Fights, First Blade, Fist Fights, Greasers, Jell-O, Kickpuncher, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Pick-Up Lines, Pickpockets, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rumbles, Socs, judo master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinrules110/pseuds/slytherinrules110
Summary: Karai Lady Salazar Winston. A name many people feared. And they had a reason to. Her fire like red eyes could strike fear into any boys heart with just a simple glare. Ask any Greaser or Soc, they'll tell you she's a Hella hot. But no matter how many have tried to steal her heart, no one has succeeded.But what many people didn't know about her past. Why she was so tough. Why she was so cold. Why she was so mean. And lastly, Why the Hell were her eyes always filled with sadness.But that all changes when she meats a semi-red headed boy and a boy with jet black hair.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karai Lady Salazar Winston. A name many people feared. And they had a reason to. Her fire like red eyes could strike fear into any boys heart with just a simple glare. Ask any Greaser or Soc, they'll tell you she's a Hella hot. But no matter how many have tried to steal her heart, no one has succeeded.

She's skinny for a 14-year-old girl but MAN was she fast on her feet!!! Not to mention she packs a better punch then Dallas Winston ever could with her scrawny arms. Plus if she got to pissed off she could summon fire, the madder she got the harder it was to control the flames, for example, if she was hiking and was starting to get cold she could easily summon fire to her fingertips. However, if she got pissed off her body will catch fire, she might catch her clothes on fire…. Thus why she wears a fireproof black sports bra and A pair of Black Booty Shorts. 

But what many people didn't know about her past. Why she was so tough. Why she was so cold. Why she was so mean. And lastly, Why the Hell were her eyes always filled with sadness.

Karai had a good life... Er, that was, until her mother died when she was 6. Her father went wild, Blaming her for her mother's death. Kicking her. Punching her. Starving her. Cutting her. (She has a scar on her left thigh that literally spelled out the word "BITCH" on it, she was 9 when he did that). He hated her. She never knew why either. She looked more like him then she did her mother. Everyone said so. Even her mother did. At age 12 Karai snapped. She jumped out her window and ran. She was scared... No. She was terrified. But she ignored it. And she still ignores it now.


	2. 2

2

So.. this is after Ponyboy gets jumped  
'That was a good movie' Karai thought as she snuck back out of the movie theater. 'Now, time to go find a place to crash tonight.'  
*5 minutes later*

"Fuck it," The red-eyed girl says as she lies down on a park bench to sleep, slowly letting the darkness overtake her.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
"Boys look." a Socs says as he nods his head towards a sleeping Kai. " let's jump her."  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ponyboys POV.  
Man!!!! Darry is gonna Kill ME!!!! Why do they always show my favorite movies late!?!?!   
I was literally walking as fast an I could to get to my house... I did NOT want my brother to murder me for being late. I was about to round the corner when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Shit!! I turn around just in time see where the movement came from. It came from a girl. I walked over to her, Sort of wondering why she was just out in the middle of the park like this at night sleeping. I meant ya sure, Johnny does it all the time, but still, I didn’t think a girl's parents would ever let her do this. As I got closer I realized why she was there. She'd been jumped, and it looked to be that she was jumped in her sleep. 

She had the large gash on her right leg and a cut that went from her collarbone to her shoulder. Not to mention the deep cut on her left arm. Plus she was lying in a pool of crimson. I panicked a little. She looked horrible. I carefully slide one of my arms under the girl and put the other one around her, picking her up bridal style. I'm gonna see if Darry can help her with these gashes. I thought to myself as I started to walk home with her cuddling into me. 

-_-_- Small time skip brought to you by Mickey Mouse-_-_-

"WHERE HAVE YOU-"

"SHHHHH!!!"

Darry looked at me wide-eyed. He looked down to see what I was holding before he (rather Harshly) pushed Sodapop off the couch making room of her.

"Hey!" Soda said sleepily before yawning "What was that for?"

"Pony brought home a girl," Darry says while standing up to go get the things to fix her up.

"OHHH!!!" Soda yelled totally forgetting about being tired "Tell me Pony!!! I thought you didn't have a girlfriend!?!"

"SHHHH!!!!" I hissed at him "Shut your trap will ya?!?! I found her outside by the park like this, I couldn't just leave her there, could I!?"

"Well, I guess not......"

"Exactly."

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Dally suddenly asks as he walks back into the room.

"I don't know... We can let her stay here until she heals and then takes things from there."

"Ok, I guess that will do."


	3. Chapter 3

(http://www.artwood.ru/zdata/catalog/card/extra/c926307201538b305a89bb25820e4d1654c8c8ab.jpg )  
(this is what Karais knife looks like)

 

Karais P.O.V

"Sodapop!!" a Voice wines, "Give me my Damn pants back!!!!" What the hell!?!? I open my eyes and see I'm on a coach. I look over next to me and see a guy in what looks to be in his 20’s sitting next to me in a chair. I panic.

"WHERE THE HEL- UGH!" I fall off the piece of furniture, landing face first into the ground. 

"Welp, Nice going Pony," I hear a guys voice say, "You done went and woke her up."

"You started it!!!"

"And how the hell did I do that?!?"

"YOU TOOK MY DAMN PANTS!!!!!!!" I have to hold back a smirk at that comment. I sit up straight and turn around to face the two boys. The guy that was sitting next to me stood up had and had walked over two the two fighting boys to separate them, sending the shortest one to their room while telling the other one to sit on the chair he was just sitting in.

One, who looked to be the youngest, had light-brown, almost-red hair and greenish-gray eyes. Pfft! He’s sort of cute. I think to myself. The boy walks out of the room.... Mumbling something to himself about putting a padlock on his pants drawer.

The tallest one, whom I'm guessing is the oldest, has dark brown and pale blue-green eyes.  
and then the last one, whom must be the middle child, has Dark Gold hair and Dark Brown eyes. He sort of looked like a movie star.

"So little lady," the boy with Dark Brown eyes says before turning to me. "What’s you- WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Aaaaand he saw my eyes.

"Soda what are you-" the oldest just stops and stares as his eyes land on mine.   
The one who mr.oldest said was Soda cleared his throat. 

"Um... what's with-" I cut him off.

"I have a gift."

"What? What do you mean by-" 

"If you want me to tell you that then I want your names."

The tallest one spoke up. "I'm Darry, That's Sodapop, and the one with the pants was Ponyboy."

"Those are y'alls real names," I ask, not really believing him.

"Yep."

"Now it’s your turn little lady," Sodapop says with a cheeky grin. I sigh.

"Karai Lady Salazar Winston," I say back just as the boy... what's his name... OH! right, Ponyboy comes out of his room.

"So..." Soda says before standing up and kneeling down RIGHT in front of me. "What's that gift you were talking about?"

"If you don't get out of my face, then you won't even live to see it."

Darry Chuckles. "Sassy little thing huh?"

I roll my eyes at him, "Whatever" I try to get off the floor but a sudden pain shoots through my leg.   
"Hades!" I exclaim as I fall back onto the coach. "What the Bloody hell happened to my leg!!"  
Boypony.. er whatever his name is speaks up. 

"You got jumped last night...." He looked at me right at my eyes. “Do you not remember?" 

I shake my head before saying, “I have an abnormally high pain tolerance…. I could probably get shot in the leg and not feel it… So I might have been jumped in my sleep and not realized it.”

“Well, I Took you to my house, ‘cause I didn’t have the heart just to leave you there to die…..” He looks down at the floor in embarrassment. “Us Greasers have to stick together ya know.” I smiled at Him, I don’t know why but I’ve always had a thing for guys with light brown or jet black hair, I just find them hot as hell!!

"Thank you"

"Now can you PLEASE answer my question!" Soda wines. 

"Fine!" I snap my fingers and a small flame appears on the tips of my hand. I look up at the boys to see their wide-eyed faces. I smirk. 

"That is Freaking AWESOME!!!!" Pony exclaims as I stop the fire.

"Thanks."

"Hey Pony set the table will ya!" Darry yells to the boy from the kitchen. "The Gangs coming over in a few."

"K."

I take out my pocket knife and start to fiddle with it, taking it apart and then putting it back together.

-_-_-_- 30 minutes later-_-_-_-

Damn, I think to myself, how- I started to think but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden amount of chatter.

I look up from my knife just to find something I wish I hadn't seen at all. The Trader. The one that left me alone with my father. Dallas Winston. My older brother.

I growl lowly but loud enough for the people to hear me. 

Well if it isn't the Fucking traitor. I think to myself before standing up. Totally ignoring the pains shooting through my legs

My older brother looks at me before smiling at me and checking me out. 

"I'm sorry Dollface,” He Smiled at me Suggestively. “But I don't think we've ever met." he pins me up against the wall. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember such a pretty face." His head was about an inch away from mine

I lost it. I raised my left hand and slapped him clean across the face. The boys behind him gasped as I pushed him away from me before smiling and then kicking him in his shin.

"OW!" he yells "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!"

"That was for leaving me with HIM." I shoot my infamous glare at him before punching him square in the gut.

"That was for not giving me any sign you were even ALIVE!!!!" I hold my glare before dragging him out the front door and roundhouse kicking him Square in the jaw.

"And THAT was for not taking me with you when you left." My eyes were most likely blazing red by now... mainly because when I looked my shirt was burnt into a crop top. Horseboy.... er, whatever his name is, was bright red. So was a smaller kid who looked about horse-guys age with Jet Black hair. I smirked on the inside.

I looked back at my older brother. "Ya figure out who I am yet?" 

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll give you a hint...... Mikey."

His eyes go wide as realization hits him. "How... How did you-" His face suddenly goes red. "Shit." He cursed under his breath, "I fucking flirted with my sister..." he muttered.   
"I Fucking flirted with my little fucking sister!!!" He says a little louder this time. 

The whole gang goes wide-eyed. 

"D-Dally," I hear the guy next to horseman say. "You n-never said you had a sister."

"That’s cause I thought she was dead," he says in a small voice.

"Even if I was dead Dallas, you wouldn't have even bothered going to the funeral." I snap at him. "You just left me with that son of a bitch."

"What about mom?" 

I feel a lump form in my throat. "She's.....She's...." I start to tear up, I had never talked to anyone about Ma’s death..... I had no one to go to even if I did want to talk about it. But I pushed the tears back.

"Well spit it out Sal."

“Dal,” I take a breath so that way I wouldn't end up catching my pants on fire…. Or breaking down into tears “Ma’s dead…” I felt like crying, I pushed the tears it back again. “HE killed her.” I made sure I said that in a low dangerous voice.

“Damn…” I hear a guy standing behind Darry say “That voice sounds Real weird coming out of a scrawny girl like yourself.” 

‘Scrawny’ God I fucking hate that damn word. People think just cause I'm small and skinny That I can’t do shit. I fucking pisses me off. Big time. 

I marched my little ass over to the guy and pull him down to eye level by the helm of his shirt.

“Bitch no one asked your opinion.” and then I do what any sensible person would do. I judo flipped him. 

“And for your information, I’m a 10th-degree black belt in judo.”

I turn back around to face my big bro. He has pure shock written all over his face. 

“What? When you’ve been on the run since you’ve been 12 you learn some stuff.” 

His jaw dropped. “Where you been staying!?!” He sort of ask yells.

I shrug. “Wherever, one time I slept in a tree… I was in New York then though.”

I turn around to go ask Darry if he needed any help. The pain in my leg had done went away so I needed something to do cause, ADHD isn’t the best thing to have when you’re bored. When Dallas picks me up. 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DALLAS!!!!!” I yell, “PUT ME DOWN!!!” 

“Nope.” He responds as he takes me inside and puts me on the Couch before taking pants off.

“DALLAS!!” I yell at him. 

“I remember you always wore a pair of shorts under your pants Kai.” He says while smirking making me lay down. 

“Still that’s not an excuse you perv!!” 

“Stay.” he says as he gets up and walks into the kitchen. About 2 minutes later I see him coming back with a large t-shirt in his hands. “Put this on you need to rest.”

And that is exactly what she did….. She slept.


End file.
